Jemma's New Year's Kiss
by RebelliousSoul0610
Summary: Emma's eyes suddenly widened, she knew that one of the traditions of New Year's was to kiss some random stranger when the clock strikes midnight and a familiar stranger is talking to her. Is there a chance that this stranger is Jax and if yes will he? One-Shot! Happy New Year! 2015! Having lots trouble uploading this story...
1. Chapter 1

**Jemma's New Year's Kiss**

Enjoy Jemma on New Year's! I got this idea recently and decided to post it. There is and Every Witch Way version and another show version. Please review! I've been having trouble uploading...

Emma sipped her drink, silently, as she stood in the corner of the school's gym. She wasn't sure why she decided to come attend Iridium High's New Year's Party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow, they always made her feel uncomfortable and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody would approach her, not even her friends or Andi, and try to make conversation.

It was not that Emma was a loner, no, she was far from being labeled as that, she was just very shy, and even around friends and family, she'd become extremely nervous, and overwhelmed with anxiety.

However, inwardly, Emma knew the reason why she came, and that was to see Jax Novoa. He joined Iridium High the beginning of school this year and she fell for him, but _some_ obstacles in her path.

Jax, just the thought of him made all of Emma's insecurities melt away. Seeing his friendly, brown eyes made Emma's heart skip a beat.

She wondered out loud where he even was. Tonight, everyone was masked, so she had no idea which guest was him, exactly. Emma looked through the crowd, trying to guess which person was Jax. Finally, she spotted him.

'_There, him near the refreshment table'_ she thought.

The mystery man was wearing a silver, masquerade ball mask. It just had to be Jax, no one else could look so handsome, and refined, even in that mask.

He noticed Emma staring at him, and began to walk her way. Emma started to panic, what if it wasn't him? What if he actually tried _talking_ to her?

Jax came right up to Emma, displaying a grin that was hidden underneath his mask. Emma started to pant, she felt like she was about to faint, but decided to try her best to overcome it.

"Hey," Jax greeted, his grin still present on his face."What are you doing over here, all alone?"

"Oh...umm…just admiring the decorations."Emma lied, already feeling her face heat up. Jax knew it had to be her because Emma is such a bad liar. He looked quite unconvinced, but before he could question her, Principal Alonso's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey students of Iridium High, having a good time?" There were a few claps, and shouts from the crowd as a response.

"Well, it's time for the New Year's countdown! Ten…Nine…Eight… " The group started to chant along with Principal Alonso.

Emma's eyes suddenly widened, she knew that one of the traditions of New Year's was to kiss some random stranger when the clock strikes midnight. Was there a chance that this stranger is Jax and if yes will he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by everyone shouting in unison, "Happy New Year!" Emma shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was glad she was alert now, for she would've missed Jax's sudden action.

Jax pulled Emma into him, and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year, Em…" He sealed her lips with a kiss after that. Emma froze, unsure of what to do, and how to react.

Eventually, Emma overcoming her nervousness, hooked her arms around his neck, and his wrapped across her back, and attached the witch and wizard's lips again.

She couldn't help but smile against the kiss, she was finally kissing the guy of her dreams once again.

It seemed like time froze, and it was just the two of them before Jax finally pulled away, his famous smirk still plastered on his face. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers around his neck, and just held her.

And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out slowly, and pulled the mask off the wizard's face, revealing that it was indeed him. Emma couldn't say that she was surprised, because deep down, she had known it was him all along.

"I-I knew it was you," Emma said, taking off her own purple masquerade mask.

"And it's you...," Jax replied. "I'm glad, I mean…I had a feeling it was you, but...you never know"

Emma giggled, very rarely did she see Jax all flustered, and honestly, she though it was cute.

Jax sighed, in defeat. "Say Emma, wanna get some punch?" He pulled away from her just enough to see her face. She nodded eagerly, and they both headed to the refreshment table.

They had a few drinks, but to their dismay, the night had to end some time.

Jax offered to drive Emma home, and she, of course, accepted.

He walked her up to the door, neither said a word to each other. The ride home had been quiet and well let's just say plain out awkward. Both magical beings were too shy to say much to the other and that was odd to Jax.

"Well..." Emma nervously played with her fingers, and looked down at her shoes, finding them quite interesting, all of a sudden. Jax smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Em!" He started to walk back towards his motorcycle. Emma smiled, her blush returning, and waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

When the motorcycle finally disappeared into the shadows, Emma quietly entered her house, and into her room. She casted a spell to change into her pajamas and jumped on her bed and laid there.

She closed her eyes, she wasn't asleep, but she was thinking, thinking about how great this year was going to be.

The witch thought _'Jax Is My Rebel With A Halo'_

While the wizard thought_ 'Emma Is My Glitter Queen'_

Then they both thought, _'Tonight Had Been The Perfect Way To Start The New Year.'_

Hey Happy New Year! 2015! I wish you the best! Have fun! Hope you loved Jemma's New Year's Kiss!


	2. Chapter 2-AN

**Hey everyone I may not update my new story I Believe In My Heart because I'm getting loaded with homework, essays, projects and more. I am looking for a co-writer so we can write my story I Believe In My Heart, so if anyone wants to be my co-writer please review or pm. I really need a co-writer right now, so review or pm me! Thanks!**


End file.
